


Meant to be

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are soulmates real? They reader never though they were, but turns out she has one. An angel one to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel x reader part 1  
Are soulmates real? The reader never thought so but it turns out, she has one. An angel one to be precise.

"Dean..."  
"Hey Bobby? You okay? You sound like your in pain?" Dean asked, worry beginning to lace his voice hearing his father figure in possible pain.   
"Er... I'm fine," Bobby replied, chocking a little on his words. "It's Y/N... She's in the hospital. Demons... I-I do-" Dean shot up from his spot, stuffing all of his stuff into his duffel, causing his younger brother to jump from his motel bed.   
"Bobby, were coming. We'll be there, you don't have to be alone." Dean said his good byes, shutting down his phone and turning to Sam. "It's Y/N, she's in the hospital and by the sounds of it, pretty beat up. I said we'd sit with him, I don't want him to be by himself if..." He trailed off, thinking of what could happen to the girl he had basically taken in as a little sister. Sam saw the look of pain swipe over his brothers face.  
"Dean," Sam said, putting his hand on Deans shoulder. "She's gonna be okay... We're gonna be there for her."

~time skip~

When the boys turned up to the hospital, they were met with a scene that filled them with agony; Y/N's body was laid on a bed, wires attached to every piece of skin that was on show. She looked peaceful, even though her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Bobby, however, didn't look as peaceful. His usual scruffy appearance was a lot worse than usual as he sat cradling the hand of his adopted daughter. When he looked up at the boys they could see the obvious tear stains, evidence that he was distressed.   
The boys didn't talk for a while, just sat down on the other side of the bed. Dean shed a few tears, thinking they were going to lose her, blaming himself for not going on the hunt with her, even though he didn't know she was going. Sam was silent, trying to hold onto what ever hope there was, he couldn't lose someone else, he just couldn't. They sat like this for around two hours, each of them thinking about the times they had together with her, thinking about the times they were going to miss when the silence was broken by the sound of wind and wings.  
"Cas?" Sam asked looking up to the confused angel. "Why are you here? Everything okay?"  
"Yes," he replied bluntly. "I was looking for you, I couldn't find you, but your here, so I have found you."   
"Cas, if your looking for us to go on some miraculous hunt right now," Dean chocked, never taking his eyes of your comatose form. "We're really not in the mood."  
"Not at all." Cas replied, coming to stand next to Bobby. "I came to, as you put it, 'hang out' but I can see that now isn't the time. Who is she?"   
"Y/n." Dean said bluntly to which nobody replied, not wanting to talk much, thinking now wasn't the time.   
"I can help." Cas blurted out, once again breaking the mournful silence.  
"What you takin' 'bout?" Bobby asked, looking up at the angel, showing him his pain.  
"I can help," Castiel replied. "I can heal her."   
"Really?"   
"Yes," he said placing a hand to y/n's head. "But it will take time."   
"Please do it," Bobby practically begged.

~time skip~

The boys and Bobby stood back while Cas did what ever he needed to, all hoping, praying, that he could save her. Every so often, the light would flicker, showing the boys that Castiel was at work. This continued for a few hours, until all the lights in the room went of completely. All the men rushed to her side when the lights flickered on again, watching as her peaceful face began to change, her eyes flutter open, adjusting to the brightness of the pale room. Castiel took a few steps back, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment with a woman he had never met. It wouldn't have been right.

(Your point of view ish?)

The bright shine in the room hurt your eyes, causing you to blink, trying to adjust. You tried to look around to find something familiar only finding white walls that lacked personality. Turning your neck to the side lightly, you saw Bobby looking more worried than he ever had before.  
"Bobby?" You asked, confused not remembering what had happened.   
"Hey, squirt. How you feeling?"  
"Erm.. Okay. What happened?"  
"Don't worry, we'll talk when your a bit more with it." You tried to sit up a bit, laying wasn't the most pleasant of positions now as you felt a bit more alive. As you did you saw two very familiar faces next to Bobby, smiling like idiots as you woke up.  
"Dean? Sam?"  
"Hey, kiddo. Nice to have you with us again." Dean smirked, as he pulled you into a hug which Sam quickly joined. As you embraced them you saw a man in the corner of the room with wings spurting from his back.  
"Am I dead?" You whispered into Sam's ear, not taking your eyes or the mysterious... Angel?  
"Why would you say that?" Sam replied, pulling back to look at you. Dean and Bobby both looked at you with the same worry on their faces.   
"You okay, Hun?" Bobby asked, rubbing your back gently.   
"Err... Yeah but.. There's some dude with wings staring at me. Please tell me you see him too..."  
"Oh yeah that's Ca-" Dean stopped mid sentence, looking between you and the man he identified as Cas. "You can see his wings?"   
"Em... Yes. You can't?" You replied. "Oh god am I going insane? You sure I'm not dead?" The man at the back started to walk towards you, stopping when he got to the side of your bed.  
"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord." He said bluntly, looking at you from where he stood. Your eyes drank him in, from his piercing blue eyes to messy raven hair and scruff on his jawline. As your eyes wandered further down, they took in his outfit: wonky blue tie, greying white shirt and an old, tan trench coat that reached to his thighs. With all that aside, you couldn't help but look at his wings, which apparently only you could see. They were totally breathtaking, the sheer size of them spanning the the entire length of the room. The black feathers, although they were slightly tattered, were still in your eyes completely stunning. "Now that you are better, I think it would be better if we spoke about this," he said gesturing to his wings. "Somewhere a little more personal." The boys all huddled into the angel, who pulled you into him. You went to speak but all the air was taken from you as you felt the rush of wind around you, forcing you to close your eyes.   
When the rushing of air came to a stop, you managed to open your eyes, realising that you and the boys were now in Bobby's house. Everyone else seemed a little more use to it than you, easily adjusting. You were a little bit wobbly when the angel set you down into your feet. Thankfully you weren't in one of the hospital gown, still in your clothes that what ever had happened, had happened in, so you didn't need to worry about the stupid gap at the back.   
"Emm okay... Before I even begin to comprehend what just happened or why I can see wings that apparently nobody else can see, I'm gonna go get changed." You said making you way up to the room you stored your belongings in. Bobby had taken you in when you were just 13, you family were hunters he was pretty close to so when they died the first thing he did was come and get you, giving you a new home. That's how you knew the Winchesters, practically growing up along side them even if they were older.

Back down stairs, the boys were having a somewhat heated discussion with the angel.   
"So, what? She can see your wings and that makes her your soulmate? Nah I ain't buying it," Dean growled, walking now round the room. It's not that he didn't think Cas would look after Y/N but him being an angel made her a target if they were as Cas put it 'soulmates'.   
"Yeah Cas, I'm all for you being you know... An angel but... Come on... Soulmates really? Her soulmates an angel?" Sam said, feeling the same way that Dean was. Bobby however didn't say anything, just sat back, happy that his little girl was back and secretly pleased that he knew she had a friendly Angel on his side.   
"As I have said, an angels wings are very personal, much like a humans reproductive organs. Though we can choose to show them to other humans, if we feel like we know them well enough, some angels don't have a choice in showing them to one human. Their soulmate," he said standing away from the Winchester boys, worried he would get a punch if he said something wrong about her it obviously close friend. "God designs soulmates for every human, those who have been, those who are and those to come. Just because you have a soulmate however doesn't mean you will end up with them, most people settle for second best."  
"Okay," Sam sighed. "But why can y/n see your wings? Cos she's your soulmate? But how?"   
"For very rare situations, a humans soulmate is an angel. That's why she can see them without me needing to lift the veil that stops you from seeing them. Not all angels have human soulmat-" Castiel was cut off by Dean.   
"OK. So if what you're saying is true that somehow she's your perfect match... How is she the said perfect match?"  
"She is pure. She doesn't give into temptation of lust or greed. She is kind, and probably unknowingly sticks to the Ten Commandments and has never given in to a deadly sin. Her soul is simply flawless," Cas replied. All the men in the room stopped their conversation when they heard the clattering of boots coming down the stairs. When she rounded the corner Cas couldn't help but admire the woman who was designed for him. Her eyes were the brightest (eye colour), perfectly complementing the hair that was on her head. Her body, in Castiel's mind was a perfect specimen of the female human, even if others would disagree. And yet although her beauty amazed him, it was the part that others couldn't see. As an angel he was able to see that part of her, and it was that that made it obvious to him why she was his soulmate. He was right, she was pure and wonderful and kind, never once in bad temper. Although she had pride, it was not enough to do damage. Her body showed no sign of envy or even want. She was the one for him. He could see that anyway.  
"So... Who's going to tell me what happened and why I can see his wings?" She smiled, rocking back and forth on her heals, shy under the gaze of bright blue eyes.   
"Sit down, sweet heart." Bobby gestured to a seat which she quietly sat down in. "So..."

(Your point of view ish)

"Sit down, sweet heart." Bobby's hand moved to point towards a chair which I sat down in, afraid of what was going on. Outside I could hear the rain, gently pattering on the cars that littered the grounds. "So... Where do you wanna start? How you ended up in hospital or him?" He jabbed his finger towards Castiel.   
"Hospital," you replied simply, worried to as what had happened to you. Bobby started to explain what he knew; you had gone on a hunt by yourself, which turned out to be a demon. For some reason the demon hadn't wanted to kill itself much rather leave you for dead, which would have happened if someone hadn't found you. Bobby had a call from the hospital, telling him what had happened and that was all he knew.   
"Ok, so what about the wing thing? Because I've spent most of my life believing that Angels were just myths, and now there's one in the room who's wings have magically made themselves aware to me." Bobby looked over to Castiel and the Winchesters, obviously not sure quite what to say. Sam decided to speak up in turn,  
"So... Do you believe in soulmates?" He asked, coming to sit in front of you.   
"Not really," you replied honestly, you had never been one to believe all that lovey crap that chic flicks forced down your neck.   
"Okay, well there real. And everyone has one, even if they don't meet them. But some people, good people, have very... Different soulmates. Angels." Your eyes wandered to behind Sam where Dean and Castiel stood, Dean looking a tad pissed off and Castiel looking in awe as he watched you.   
"Okay," you replied, still confused as to where this conversation was going. This was when Dean spoke up, clearly trying to stop himself from hurting someone. He was always over protective of you, seeing as he played a part in raising you.   
"See, Angels can only revel their wings to people they trust if they want to. Except one person who manages to see through the veil that hides them. This person, this is their soulmate." It hit you then. This man who you had never met was your soulmate, and he was an angel. Your weren't sad about it at all, just a little... Surprised and overwhelmed. One moment you had been an average hunter, saving people hunting things, and the next you're good enough to be the soulmate of a angelic being. It was a lovely thought, knowing that somebody was out there for you but at the same time very scary: what if you two didn't get along? What happens if he has an annoying habit? What if even though he's probably wonderful, you don't wanna marry him? And duh, he's an angel can he even have kids? Can he get married to humans like you? So many questions ran through your mind.   
You stood from your chair,  
"I'm gonna go outside for a bit," you whispered, feeling all the eyes on you as you left. Yes, it was raining but right now you just wanted to sit and think.

~time skip~

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Cas had been sitting round a small table in silence for about half an hour. Y/N had gone outside and still hadn't come back in.   
"Have I scared her?" Cas asked, looking like a kicked puppy.   
"No... Well maybe," Bobby replied. "But she'll be fine. It's a lot to deal with, kid. She didn't know that Angels were real about an hour ago and now she finds out that her soulmate is one. It's a lot." Cas just nodded. He didn't like the idea he had managed to upset her.   
"Yeah Cas, don't worry about it. She'll be okay." Sam assured him.   
"You two, if your meant to be... Go for," Dean smirked. "But I swear to your father that if you hurt her, make her cry even if unintentionally..."  
"We will kill you," Sam finished. A smile plastered on his face, a small chuckle escaping his lips. All the others smiled too, even Cas. He knew the boys would disown him he hurt you but he knew he wouldn't. He was going to make sure your the happiest person on the planet, even if she didn't want to be with him. "Someone should probably see if she's okay, it's raining pretty hard."   
"I'll go," Cas said, getting up.   
When Cas went outside, he started to search through the rows of cars. When he rounded one he noticed her, sitting on top of an old Morris minor, head flung back letting the rain trail down from her face into her hair. Cas stood back for a moment, watching as she readjusted her position so she was laying out her head hanging a little over the edge. Slowly, he went closer to her, trying not to startle her. He lifted himself up to sit next to her on the top of the car. She didn't move, not paying attention to him.   
"It's raining," he said plainly.   
"I know," she whispered, sitting up next to him. Cas couldn't help but smile at how she was drenched and yet happiness radiated off of her.   
"Your getting wet."  
"I know, but I don't mind. Helps me clear my head."  
"I'm sorry," he hung his head, avoiding her gaze.   
"Why?" She asked, confused as to why he was apologising.  
"You being my soulmate. I understand that it is a hard thing to deal with, and I am sorry if I have made you feel pressured by telling you so abruptly about it. I don't wish to upset you."  
"You haven't Castiel," she smiled. "It's just a little overwhelming. I mean I don't know you but hey, we're supposedly perfect for each other."  
"Just because we are soulmates, does not mean you have to act on it if you don't want to," he said almost disappointed.   
"No. I want to, but I'd like to know you first," she smiled again. A smile that Cas would never get bored of. They sat in silence for a while, she watched the rain while he watched her, wondering why he had been paired with such a wonderful girl. As she was watching the sky, Castiel wrapped a wing around her, drawing her closer to him.   
"I don't want you getting too cold," he whispered as she settled into him, finding a new familiarity in him.   
"Thank you," she replied. "Your wings are truly beautiful."   
"My brothers and sisters have nicer wings. Theirs are white, mine are black because I rebelled against heaven. They're a little bit dirty too," he admitted, his wings were always what caused him his most amount of worry.   
"I think they are stunning," this caused the Angel to smile brightly and put an arm around her, bringing her in closer. They spent the rest of the night like this until the brothers had come looking for them.   
Castiel couldn't have been happier, knowing that she was meant for him, and that she wanted to try getting to know him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel X reader part 2

Since everything that had happened you started hunting with the Winchesters, living with them at the bunker or motels they were staying at. You didn't mind, and even if you did you didn't have a choice. Bobby didn't want you getting in trouble so though that hunting with the boys by your side would mean you were safe. Living with the boys meant you saw a lot more of Cas and started to really understand why he was your soulmate: he was kind, compassionate and protective. He always put you first and saved you from everything he could. Even though you knew he was meant for you, you still couldn't help but feel worry about becoming more than just friends with him. You were scared that now as you two were closer he wouldn't want you. Little did you know Castiel felt the same way.

"Dean?" Cas called as he flew into the library bunker.   
"What's up?" Dean shot back from the kitchen. Cas made his way into the kitchen, wanting to talk to Dean about something quite important. When Dean saw Cas, he saw that the Angel was troubled. "Hey, mate. You okay, you look like you've seen a ghost."   
"I have not seen a ghost, not since the last hunt with you and Sam." Castiel replied plainly.  
"It's an expression Cas," Dean chuckled. "So what's up?"  
"Y/N."  
"Why? Don't you like her?"   
"Quite the opposite really," the Angel sighed, watching as Dean leant against the counter, willing him to continue. "I know that we are soulmates and that's great because I do believe I love her. I get this warm feeling when she is close and I feel as though I have to keep her safe because I don't want to think about losing her. She is defiantly the perfect person for me, inside and out. I was ready to be with her the minuet I saw her but she wasn't and I understood why. So now I'm waiting for her to be ready, which I don't mind because I don't mind waiting for her. But now as we are learning more about each other, I fear that... That maybe she doesn't like me. I love her greatly but the closer we get the quieter she becomes making me fear that she isn't reciprocating the feelings that I have for her."   
"Cas, you have nothing to worry about. Y/N's probably only getting quiet cos she's worried about you not wanting her. How about you surprise her? You know, confess your feelings in some big chic flick moment. Sure she'd love it," Dean smirked.   
"How would I do that?"   
"I got an idea." Dean grinned, plotting the best way to get his two friends together, like they were meant to be.

~time skip~

You sat on your bed, thinking about how you would tell Castiel you were ready to take things a little further, when somebody knocked on your door. It was Sam, in a suit, holding a long dress bag and a box. You gave him a puzzled look, and before you could say anything he spoke.  
"Don't ask questions y/n, cos were not going to tell you anything," you nodded a response. "So your gonna put on this," he said gesturing to the bag in hand. "And these," he said opening the box to revel a pair of shoes. "And then your going to go and meet Dean downstairs in the garage."   
"Em... Okay." You said taking the bag and heading toward the bathroom to change.   
When you opened the bag you were pleasantly surprised with the choice of dress that laid inside. It was a simple white dress, with only one sleeve made out of floral lace that also ran down the side. It reached to just above the knee, swishing a little when you turned. The shoes in the box perfectly matched, the black lace matching that that adored the flats. You were grateful for the shoes only being slip ons, knowing that heels were going to end up hurting. Once you were done, even sorting out your hair a little, you went downstairs like Sam had said too, only to be met with Dean grinning like an idiot, also wearing a suit, making him look very posh.   
"Dean?"  
"Uh... No questions. Come on, we have somewhere to be," he smiled opening the door to the impala. You got in, giving him a strange look. Dean got in and revved the engine, before driving out.  
You were on the road for about half an hour, and even though you asked Dean wouldn't say a thing as to what was happening. When Dean stopped, he pulled in to a small little track. When you climbed out the car you saw Castiel, he too wearing a suit and a dorky smile that made your heart swell.   
"Hi?"  
"Hi, y/n," he said, walking over to you and putting an arm around you. "I hope you like your dress."  
"It's beautiful... But what's going on?"  
"No questions," Dean chuckled as he got back in the car and drove off.   
"Come on," Cas said, pulling not you in closer to him. The rush of wind and the flutter of his wings made you aware you were going somewhere else. When the wind stopped you opened your eyes, and looked around. The sight before you was beautiful: a small blanket was laid out in the middle of a field that overlooked a massive lake. On the blanket was some chocolates, your favourite drink and lots of other nice things you loved. There was also blankets, pillows and...  
"Umbrellas?" You giggled as Cas brought you to the blanket, settling down to next to where you sat, his wings shielding you from the gentle breeze.   
"It's going to rain, like the first night we met," he smiled. "I... I know you like the rain."  
"Cas... You are perfect you know that?" He only smiled and poured you a drink, pulling you into him.

~time skip~

The two of you had sat talking for a little while before the rain started to come, not hitting you or the blanket because of how the umbrellas were later out. You and Cas laid back onto the pillows pulling a blanket up over you and watched as the rain fell onto lake making little ripples in its surface.   
"Y/n, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Cas whispered, his grip on your waist tightening.   
"Go ahead."  
"Y/n, I know you didn't want to have a relationship with me when you found out we are soulmates. I understand as to why. Me and you, we have been friends now for a few weeks and i have loved every second k have spent with you. I have started to feel... Feel strong emotions for you, emotions commonly called love amongst humans. And I have waited to tell you because I know that it wouldn't be appropriate for me to force these feelings on you. I don't know if you feel the same but I couldn't help telling you, I thought you needed to know."

You were completely taken back by this, you had been expecting him to say that maybe soulmates weren't perfect. But he said it, he said everything you had been feeling. You didn't quite no what to say so replied in the only way you knew you could. You reached up to his face cupping his cheek as you gently placed your lips onto his, afraid that you had gone to far. At first he didn't respond but quickly when he realised what was happening, he kissed back just as gently. When you pulled back, in need for air, you saw a smile on his face.  
"I love you too, Castiel." With that you cuddled further into him, swapping your pillow for his chest. His wings wrapped around you, protecting you as you drifted to sleep in in the arms(and wings) of the Angel. Your Angel.


End file.
